


Unthinkable

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Kylo Ren, Evil Armitage Hux, Force Choking, Hux is Not Nice, Like Pure Evil, Multi, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Kylo Ren, Torture, Twisted Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Kylo Ren comes back to the interrogation chamber, he finds that Hux has done the unthinkable.





	1. Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Serious Trigger warning for sexual violence. If you can’t stand reading about that, I highly recommend you don’t read this fic.

Ren hadn’t showed up yet. Poe couldn’t say why exactly — if there was anyone who would have showed up, it probably would have been him. But General Hux has showed up instead, and the look in his eyes — it wasn’t something Poe could read, but it wasn’t exactly friendly. 

Poe didn’t know how many minutes or so had gone by with the stormtroopers basically beating him. Demanding to know where the map was. Now Hux had entered the room.

“Well, if it isn’t General Hugs himself,” Poe said. 

Hux sneered. "You’re a fool, Dameron. Where’s the map?”

”I didn’t tell your goons, and I’m not telling you.”

Hux turned to one of the stormtroopers. “Turn up the settings.”

The stormtrooper did, and Poe could have sworn electricity was going through his body. It hurt like every hell in existence, but he bit his lip, willing himself not to make a sound. 

Hux asked the question, again and again, until he said, “Everything that transpired from here on in is your fault.”

Hux unbuckled his belt. Poe froze — Hux couldn’t — he wouldn’t —

Hux walked towards him, and Poe couldn’t ward him off. His hands were shackled, and Hux shoved his length into Poe, all of him —

It hurt. Everything hurt, and even trying to say something as simple as “no” and “stop” wasn’t working. It was like the words were frozen in Poe’s throat. Poe stared up at the ceiling, trying to focus on anything but Hux’s face. Hux, who had this look of utter hatred on his face, like Poe was everything he despised about the Resistance. 

Poe tried to scream, but Hux’s gloved hand clapped over his mouth, effectively smothering him. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t scream, and when he climaxed, he all but whimpered into Hux’s glove. 

Hux was already breathing heavily before he released into Poe, and Poe could feel every bit of humiliation and anguish wash over him. 

Hux withdrew. Blood and semen trickled down Poe’s thighs, and his whole body hurt. Hux tucked himself back into his pants, and Poe could swear that the bastard was smirking at him as Poe blinked away tears. 

“Go to hell,” he finally managed to say. His voice was hoarse and wrecked, like he’d been screaming just about all day. 

“I look forward to future sessions,” Hux said. “Resistance vermin.”

He walked away. Poe watched him, already dreading what would come next. 

Footsteps. Kylo Ren came in, still wearing that stupid mask, and tilted his head. It was hard to read his expression, but it reminded Poe almost of a kath hound — before Kylo spoke, his voice full of suppressed fury. 

”What happened here?” Kylo said. 


	2. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes a critical choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“So you’re not here to finish the job?” Poe said bitterly.

Ren walked towards him. Poe shuddered; already he thought of Hux advancing on him, advancing towards him. Ren stopped when his mask was far from Poe’s face, taking in Poe’s half-naked form, the blood and semen running down his legs, the tears in his eyes. Then he spoke. “Did General Hux sexually assault you?”

Silence.

”The foul creature.” Ren hissed through his mask. “This was unnecessary — he did this to punish you, to torture you. We needed the map, not...any of this.”

His hand was trembling on his lightsaber as if he longed to ignite it. 

“Why won’t you remove your stupid mask?” Poe said.

”That ‘stupid mask’ is none of your business.”

Ren unlocked the restraints on Poe’s wrists with the Force, and Poe rubbed them gingerly. They hurt. 

He pulled up his pants, feeling them stick to his thighs, before following Ren to the hangar. Where they were going next, Poe had no idea.

There was a shuttle in the hangar. Kylo said nothing, but let Poe walk into the shuttle. Poe couldn’t help but feel like this was too easy — what was Kylo’s game? What was he trying to do?

Why wouldn’t he take off that mask?

”Go,” Kylo said softly. “I’ll deal with Hux from here. You need to get to safety.”

”Why are you helping me?” Poe said. 

“I’m not letting the General do what he did to you again. Besides, I’ll have plenty of time to chase you down later.”

”Reassuring,” Poe said wryly. 

He walked further into the cockpit and blasted off, away from the Finalizer.

***

Kylo Ren couldn’t help but feel a strange sort of emptiness in his heart even as Poe’s shuttle blasted away. It was something he couldn’t say he was comfortable with, the same familiar feeling that he had when he had left Poe behind on Yavin.

Stars, this was his fault. He’d left Poe with the stormtroopers because he was too much of a coward to face him himself. Because he couldn’t bear the very thought of torturing Poe, and now Hux, the foul creature, had violated the man he —

The man Ben Solo loved, and the man who Ren still clearly had feelings for, feelings that manifested as a blinding hate for Hux that he swore he mostly felt for Snoke.

He stormed over into the place where Hux was, soldiers scattering even as he pushed his way through. Hux looked up. “What is the meaning of this, Ren?”

Kylo used the Force to pull Hux towards him, neck caught in his grasp. The soldiers murmured in astonishment; no one had done that to Hux before. Ren had previously seen him as a necessary irritant, but now...now he had done the unthinkable, and Ren truly hated him.

”Why don’t you tell the others,” Ren said, “What exactly you did to Poe Dameron?”


End file.
